


Bitter Petals

by toxiccyborg



Series: Late Night Poetry w/ Cyborg [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's about a character i have yet to make, Poetry, This isnt about me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxiccyborg/pseuds/toxiccyborg
Summary: Hanahaki Disease: In which flowers grow in the lungs of a the victim of unrequited love.The Cure:1) Surgery to remove the flowers, and all of the memories and feelings you had for the person you loved.2) The love becomes requited.3) Death.





	Bitter Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I have a slight obsession with Hanahaki, as gruesome as it is. I wrote this little blurb with reference to blue roses. 
> 
> (Blue roses are fake, they don't grow in the wild and signify love that can never be, or at least that's what my research told me)

You love me, you love me not. 

You love me? You love me not. 

Why, it just had to be me, 

The fool with the big heart and big eyes, 

Falling for someone as perfect as you. 

The petals fall from my tongue as quickly as they come. 

The blue stains my mouth, the taste as vile as acid. 

The thorns of a stem make their way up my throat, clawing as they come.

Blue roses, as inconceivable as requited love. 

My chest aches, my heart breaks, and every time I see you I can't look away.

Here, take this bouquet, I'll be okay, and maybe someday I'll tell you this. 

I love you with all of my heart, all of the flowers in my lungs,

and with my last breath, the full blue rose has clawed it's way out of my chest.

My lungs are a rose bush, and my love for you was the water that kept it alive.


End file.
